The present invention relates to an image forming system, an image forming apparatus and a program, and more particularly, it relates to an image forming system having an image forming apparatus to form an image on a recording medium and a finisher to apply a finish processing to the recording medium, wherein the finisher is provided with a stacking tray on which the recording medium ejected from the image forming apparatus are stacked, the image forming apparatus, and a program to control the image forming system.
Heretofore, there has been a technology, as an image forming system, that alternately moves matching positions of recording mediums, and for example, a technology that alternately moves the matching positions by a predetermined amount in the ejection of the recording mediums to change the matching positions and stacks ejected recording mediums (see Patent Document 1). Also, a technology that precisely arranges the ejected recording mediums has been disclosed (see Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1]                Tokkaihei 10-181981 (Japanese Non-Examined Patent Publication)        
[Patent Document 2]                Tokkai 2002-179326 (Japanese Non-Examined Patent Publication)        
However, with the above background art, when a technology, that carries out an image formation of one group or plural groups of recording mediums relative to a document set and intermingles a recording medium to be finished and a recording medium to be non-finished in a single group, is applied, the matching positions of non-finished recording mediums and the finished recording mediums differ from each other, so that there arises a problem that the ejected recording mediums can not be taken out all together.